Kung Fu Panda 4 - My Idea
by lola3934
Summary: Po and Tigress are, in finally a happy a pair, after events, which had place in November, doesn't have trace. They both very hard training, for what, they will be rewarded. Po plans his future with Tigress,she however no is confident what to this idea, because she knows, what consequences can have, her choice. In addition, events, which had place in past. The rest in inside ...
1. Prologue

It is another story with series My Idea and sequel to Return the Dark Phoenix's.

Po and Tigress are, in finally a happy a pair, after events, which had place in November, doesn't have trace. They both very hard training, for what, they will be rewarded. Po plans his future with Tigress, she however no is confident what to this idea, because she knows, what consequences can have, her choice. In addition, events, which had place in past, they begin, throw light on present.

Much years ago happened something horrible, four mysterious characters, which intend unleash and send on Earth the worst possible force. Attacked one valley, unusually important valley, in which someone was hiding, great power. Valley was destroyed, but power was saved, and who has it, no one doesn't know.

It explains the whole story Tigress, it what she hides and it what she same doesn't know. Also explains themselves, how much truth lies behind the title of Dragon Warrior and what it really means.

Who is that, who has this power? What plans the Dragon Warrior? And whether the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five will give counsel to stop this four characters, before will too late?

You will find out in Kung Fu Panda 4 - My Idea

* * *

**Okay, I don't want talk too much like I do have it in the habit. I just say that despite seemingly nothing was changed. It in reality whole Prologue was fixed and corrected by my beta reader Pandafan91, which I'm really thankful for help. And it all what I should say at subject this all changes. So now I won't to stop to you any longer and I wish you all pleasant read. **

**Disclaimer: For this chapter and all the rest. I do not own Kung Fu Panda. But I have a few invented characters and places.**

* * *

Kung Fu Panda 4 - My Idea

Written by: lola3934

**Prologue**

Many millions of years ago, before the creation of the world one day to be known as Earth, Far away in a distant dimension, billions of Light years away, was a sacred place which would one day come to be known as the Valley of Light. Residing in this very valley lived the creatures that would also one day become known as the incredible Dragons. One of these very magnificent creatures, upon reaching adulthood, decided to leave the wondrous Valley and leave his dimension possibly forever, in search of new worlds outside the one he has always known.

He flew through the vast cosmos for many millennia and during his travels, his form changed into that of a Celestial body, a trait that occurs as the Dragon Grows older. It was also by this point, that Earth had finally been born and on her surfaces, many creatures were given the gift of life and in many forms. There were Creatures known as Tigers and snakes, just to name a few.

When the Dragon had finally managed to reach the Earth's solar system, the little blue planet was already well developed. When the Dragon arrived on the small blue world, he was greeted foremost by the snakes. Because of these particular creature's likeness to his own, The Great Dragon chose to bestow upon these serpentine creatures the gift of Venom.

After bestowing his gift, the Dragon then took his leave and continued to explore the great new world he had found. Time passed and one day the Dragon happened to stumble upon a Valley which was home to the powerful Tigers. Soon after discovering the creatures, the Dragon also befriended the creatures and decided to live amongst them within their valley permanently. But…as the years passed by and knowing he had been away from his home world for far too long, the Dragon's energy began to fail him. The Dragon's power came from the Valley of Light, and after so many millennia gone by without returning home once, the Dragon knew his time was nearly at hand.

So, with his last remaining strength, the Dragon chose to bestow upon the Tigers a gift, in thanks for not only their hospitality, but their friendship as well. He chose the Tiger herd's leader to be the recipient of his power. Power, which when held within the hands of different species of creatures, would take on the form of one of the great elementals.

The leader of the Tiger herd was none other than a male Southern Chinese Tiger, and in his paws, the great power of the Dragon took on the Form of Fire! In time, it was discovered that the power could indeed be passed down and inherited only by the first born descendants. When the leader of the Herd finally had a family of his own and was blessed with his first born son, followed by other siblings, it was learned that only one child could inherit the great power of the Dragon.

Over the years, the Great Power had been passed down in this way through the Generations, from father to son, Father to daughter, mother to son, and father onto daughter. When the latest leader, a female Tiger in a long line of herd leaders was blessed with a son, all of the Her elders tried to help him control his abilities in time. Eventually the son grew older and became the herd leader and married the love of his life, and with her, they conceived a daughter. When they were blessed to finally see their child, the two Tigers couldn't have been happier, but as time passed, they discovered their daughter had a rather energetic , thorny and dominate character to her. So when it came time for the Daughter of the leader to chose a significant other, none of the Village male Tigers proved to be the right one. It wasn't that the Tigers weren't adequate or worthy, but from an early age, this Tigress was very guarded, leery of showing any emotion to almost anyone, and none of the suitors could accept this.

Years had passed and still the Daughter had yet to marry, so when her father had had enough and arranged a marriage for his daughter, the Tigress decided to flee the Valley known as Menghu gu, possibly forever.

She wandered the country for 2 years, never staying anywhere for too long and never truly finding a place she could belong. That is, until she stumbled upon a new Valley, filled entirely of White Tigers. It was here she managed to meet a few interesting people and one in particular had finally managed to catch her eye. He was none other than the Son of the Village leader. Although the Son was initially sympathetic to the Girl's dilemma, the Tigress soon learned that he was also an incredibly spoiled brat.

In the beginning, she couldn't stand the arrogant White Tiger, but after some time had passed he eventually came to grow on her, and they soon became friends. And a few months after that, despite both being rather reluctant to express their feelings to one another, eventually they became a couple and in time, they soon got married.

Soon after the Tigress was now pregnant and knew that she would need to return to her own people before the child was born, knowing that this very child would need her people's guidance in order to harness the great power within. So she was prepared to leave her husband behind in order to go back, yet her husband surprised her as he gave up the right to rule his own village, so long as he could remain at her side, and together, the two journeyed to the Valley of the Southern Chinese Tigers.

In a few weeks' time, they eventually reached the Valley of Menghu Gu, and reluctantly, the Tigress woman had to now stand before her father and explain how she was now not only married, but also with child. But much to her utter shock, her Father was not upset with his daughter in the least. In fact, he was overjoyed that his rather distant Daughter had finally managed to find a suitable Husband, and will finally have a child.

However…when the day of the Child's birth arrived, Panic struck the Valley of the Tigers. Instead of the Tigress giving birth to another Southern Chinese Tiger, she ended up giving birth to a young White Tigress cub. At first, nobody was able to discern if whether or not the Child would be blessed with the Dragon's power, and if she was…in what way?

Eventually though, all concerns were washed away as the young cub did eventually show signs of possessing the Power, she simply did not show signs of it until a bit later than her ancestors and a year later, the child's mother gave birth to another child, this one a Southern Chinese Tiger son. And two years after the son's birth she was blessed with a second daughter, this one also a Southern Chinese tiger, much like her mother and brother

For a time, the Valley of Menghu Gu enjoyed a relative Peace and the family was happy. But about half a year after the youngest Tiger was born, The Valley Menghu Gu was attacked by 4 very powerful and hard to overcome Snow Leopards. And despite the Valley's efforts to drive them back, along with the aid of a Wise Turtle and four of his own students, who were able to teach the Tigers to use Kung Fu, as well as the energy known as Chi, they still were soon overwhelmed by the Leopard's Power, One by one the Tigers and the Kung Fu warriors fell, and the White Tigress mother knew it would be a matter of time before they came for her and her Power. So, in an attempt to keep the Dragon's power from enemy hands, Knowing the Leopards would think the Mother who also possessed the Dragon's Power would want to protect her oldest child, the Mother instead gathered up the Youngest cub and saved her, while the Father took the Eldest daughter and spirited her to his former village, hoping to keep her and her power safe. To this day, no one knows whatever became of the only Son.

The Leopards looked for the ones who held the Great Power given to the Tigers by the Great Dragon, for they had a way of procuring this power in order to use for their own purposes. And although she tried desperately to get away, the Mother was soon cornered with her youngest daughter by the 4 Leopards. The Tigress mother unleashed the Fires of the Dragon's Power in an attempt to save her child, but alas it was all in vain for she could not keep an eye on all 4 leopards and soon, the Leopards deprived the Mother of her Sacred Gift. Although they arrived too late to stop the Leopards, the Turtles students, and teachers of Kung Fu fought valiantly to retrieve the Tigress's Power, but now that the Leopards controlled it, the Kung Fu Warriors also soon fell before the Leopards, and were then made the Leopards own prisoners.

Time Passed after the fiendish attack on the Valley and rumors, soon to become legends and prophecies, began to circulate throughout China, saying that one day, The Reincarnation of the Once almighty and powerful Dragon would return to the land and save the Valley Menghu Gu. Eventually word got around that Master Oogway was the Reincarnation of the Dragon, but this was soon to also be dismissed since the once Wise and great Master of Kung Fu was no no longer one with this world.

Who was to be the Reincarnation of the Dragon then? And would they also possess its once great power? And what of the Living Daughter who inherited the Dragon's Gift? Who holds her now? Although Oogway was vastly agreed upon to have been the Dragon's reincarnation, there was a new theory circulating the great nation shortly after the Old Turtle's Death. The Dragon Warrior had been chosen mere days before Oogway's passing and that the new reincarnation of the Dragon could indeed possibly be this new Warrior, who was also said to possess the great power known as the Heroes Chi.

And At the Dragon Warrior's side, was another Warrior… whose own destiny… and story… was finally about to begin.

* * *

**And that is the Prologue. Little is changed, but the contents is still the same. So you say me, what you think of this all and leave me REVIEW! And if you like this prologue, it you look also at chapter 1. And thanks in advance for reading.**

**Měnghǔ gǔ - Valley of Tigers**


	2. Heiress to the Power

**So I'm again. And now I must apologize you for so long I'm not update. But after the "premiere" I decided go for advice and find beta reader. And by some time I was busy just this. Until with small help I find good beta, Pandafan91 and later I must write this chapter, and he agreed fixed this. And that both are very busy, so it lasted so long time. As well I want to say thank you for all which left review at my old, not fixed prologue. I appreciate your support, especially I want to say thanks ShadowTeenGirl and Solarsystemex I thank you for your help and support. I hope that you stay with me to the end this story. Okay and now without any unnecessary comments. Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Heiress to the Power**

It was early morning as the sun was only just beginning to rise within a certain village, as a lone girl strolled down the empty street. the girl's name was Diana and she was the representative of the White Tiger clan. She was an ordinary girl who simply worked in a local tea shop with her Father. Technically, he was her adoptive Father, but the girl was ignorant of this particular detail. Together, the two lived in the Village of the White Tigers, known as the Village of the Golden Sun.

At such an early hour in the morning, there was nobody else wandering the streets, but Diana was more than alright with this. It was at this time of day that you could truly see why the Village was named for what it was, Diana loved to watch the sunrise every day and watch as the great ball of fire in the sky made the Entire village look like as if it were made of Gold. But eventually, the moment must pass and Diana must get back to her responsibilities to her Father.

Soon the young girl entered the Tea Shop, only to see her Father already up and about getting ready to open the shop. "Good Morning baby!" greeted the girl's father, while Diana simply smiled and said, "Good morning Dad, is the Water for the Tea ready yet?" Her Father nodded as he indicated the kettle and replied, "Yes of course sweet heart." It was then that the Girl then walked over to the window and turned the sign around, alerting the villagers that they were officially open for business, and that anyone could now come in for a delicious cup of tea, choosing whichever flavor they desired.

Pretty soon, the first customer walked into the shop and Diana immediately attended to her duties as a waitress and approached the man to learn what kind of Tea he would wish to have. In addition to all the different flavors of Tea, the shop also sold a variety of cookies for the customers to munch on. "Hello sir, Can I help you" Diana asked in a friendly tone. The customer looked up at her and said, "Hello, I'd like a jasmine tea with a bit of honey and some honey cookies please." Diana couldn't help but smile as she asked, "Alright, is it not sweet enough for you Mr. Bai-Li?" Bai Li just huffed as he replied with irritation, "No Diana, now if you can just give your father my order and not comment on it, thank you." Diana just continued to smile as she began to walk away saying, "Sure thing Mr. Bai-Li."

Diana then entered the kitchen to inform her Dad about the orders. This was basically the routine for the day until her break time which was to start around Midday. However until that time, she must take orders and carrying around tea or cookies for the different tigers in the village. When she only has a while to rest, she likes to spend her time sitting by the one window and looking out at her favorite lake.

Unlike most felines, Diana loved to swim, which was rather rare for someone in the Cat family, for instance, Tigress would only attempt it if she absolutely had to since she doesn't generally like water. Diana on the other hand, loved swimming, and simply being in the water. Though there was one thing Diana did not care for and that for the most part was Kung Fu, to the point where the White Tigress simply never wanted anything to do with it and that wasn't going to change if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

A long time ago, there were once a few Kung Fu masters in the village, but these days, takers who wanted to learn were few and far between. Mostly the villagers refused to train due to lack of time, others because lack of skill and then there was Diana who simply refused because of her almost hatred for the Art. And that feeling of resentment was the result of her ever so recurring Nightmares.

In her nightmares, she saw the group Chinese Southern Tigers, which are fighting with the same four Leopards. The Tigers have used Kung Fu and variety of others methods, such like a very characteristic Power of Fire or Chi energy. However, in each of the nightmares it always ends the same. The Tigers end up losing and are caught, while Diana is taken away by some White Tiger, which she never had even seen before in her village.

When finally the clock struck twelfth pm, Diana immediately left the shop and went over to her favorite spot at the lake. It is called a Crystal lake. Since she could remember, she was always coming here during her break time from work. Her break time falls in noon, during the most popular part of the day. And though her father didn't hide this, that he would prefer however, that his daughter was at the shop during peak hours, together with him in the store to help him.

But in spite of all that, he knew that Diana simply loved to be over at the lake. During this time, she was free to enjoy the water in peace and she always did such a great job helping him during the rest of the day. So even when he had mass of customers, he was agreeing, to allow Diana the two hours of freedom for her break from work. Always she took spare clothes on disguise and she went over to the lake. It wasn't too far, so Diana always could have an eye on the Tea Shop. And also, her father could have eye on his daughter, thanks this appropriate distance, they both could know what is happening, and they could help each other should the need arise, heaven forbid.

As soon as Diana had reached the lake, she immediately jumped right into the water and was swimming. She always felt a close relationship with water and the creatures living in her depths. But not everything can last forever. When two hours had passed, Diana began prepare to come back to Tea Shop. She had removed her wet clothes, began wipe herself off with a towel, which she had taken also. Then she put on her light violet pants and light blue vest with vine pattern, which was similar, like on vest of Tigress. She then put on her shoes, which were the same like most inhabitants of the village. Just simple black shoes.

Dressed and now dry, she was ready to come back work. She walked down the village streets, which were now just a little crowded. After few minutes she reached to the Tea Shop. She entered to the populated space, where there were no longer any seats to sit. She noticed that her dad was running around back and forth, trying to prevail and handle the situation. Diana immediately put on her apron and began to take the customer's orders, jotting it all down in her notebook, so that she wouldn't make a mistake on any of the orders.

After three hours things finally managed to calm down and Diana and her father managed to retrieve control in their Tea Shop. Sometimes whenever they weren't too terribly busy, Diana often found herself talking to the many customers from time to time, listening to their many stories and tales that they would tell. She especially like talking to those who would often travel outside the village, just so she could learn a little bit about the outside world.

Diana, in some sense was much like Po. She liked talking a lot, was completely faithful to her passions, boundlessly she loved her dad, and first of all she had so same light personality like he did, often slipping away from reality as she would randomly start daydreaming, and there wasn't a person around which she wouldn't help in a hard situation, or didn't offer any friendly advice.

When the clock finally struck eight pm, it was time to finally close up the Tea Shop. Diana with pleasure, approached to door and closed them, locking them with the key. She always was doing it, morning and evening and this was a part of her many responsibilities. Diana always waited to sleep though once it got around Midnight. Diana liked also to read before sleeping. It was because of this that she never managed to get to bed at a decent hour.

Generally she read different myths on topic water and about strange creatures, which live in its depths. She was interested in stories and legends about sirens, kraken and other such ancient creatures, which weren't known to many others. However Diana despite that was walking to sleep so late, as only could get up together with sunrise, and even earlier. She never needed too much sleep, and in addition she didn't like to sleep, because most of the time she had nightmares, which were very realistic. Almost as if she once had survived something like this.

Eventually though, Diana would indeed fall asleep, and tonight was no exception. Around 11 PM she slowly began to doze off as she was reading another scroll about meeting the Sirens of the Indian Sea, and not half an hour later, Diana was fast asleep, as her dreams once again began to take hold of her.

* * *

**Diana's Dream…**

Diana found herself on one of the forest paths. It was the middle of the night, but she knew certainly, that she isn't in any of the forests that surround village Golden Sun. By some time she went normally and wasn't in this nothing strange. However in time, while she let herself go off deeper into the forest, the landscape surrounding her began to change. Sometime later, Diana reached a clearing. She felt that perhaps she had indeed been there before, but she could not remember when. In the middle of the clearing was a small house. Diana approached it and she tried to open the door, but it was very tightly closed. She thought, "What to do to open them?" but she came up with nothing.

After few unsuccessful attempts to open the door, Diana finally just gave up. After some time, she decided to go and look around a little. She saw many rocks, which were spaced throughout the whole clearing. In one moment she saw some lake and she decided immediately to go there. The lake was very beautiful, surrounded by so much vegetation and all around were magnificent trees. The atmosphere within this dream gave one the impression that they would never want to wake up. But then it all began to change. Up in the sky appeared a few black clouds, it all suddenly became gray, and from the forest came out some woman, who was a Southern Chines Tiger.

The woman then approached Diana, looked her straight in the eyes and began to say with relief, "Finally, I found!" Diana looked with surprise on her face, she wanted to say something, but the woman continued, "You must be careful, you are in Danger. They are hunting, and their target is you." whispered the strange woman.

Diana just moaned. "But if you want to survive, you must to learn to fight, and discover all of your possibility. Water is your ally, but also with this is the reason Danger threatens you." the woman said and looked ruefully on Diana, " But don't worry. I left for you a present, hidden away under a rock at the base of this very Linden tree, I hid something very important." woman announced, "But first you must show me. Show me your power." she added. Diana stayed rooted to the spot, she didn't know what say, but she knew one thing, that it, what that woman said is total nonsense. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Diana shouted with annoyance in her voice.

However, in that moment when Diana began to gesture about with her hands. Beginning to encircle her was a strange aura of water, her blue eyes began now to shine, and her hands looked as if they were now wet with water. When she saw her reflection in the water around her she was very scared. She didn't know, what was happening with her and around her. The strange woman then approached the Linden tree nearby and from under the rock she pulled out a necklace.

Then she approached Diana and slowly placed it around her neck. The chain was made of pure silver, and pendant was a Sapphire in the shape of a heart, and in the center of this beautiful pendant's was the effigy green dragon. It could be seen that eyes of this dragon were indeed made of gold. It was beautiful. Diana after a brief moment was delighted with the jade dragon and the necklace, but she was wondering what it all meant. However, even with not knowing though, one thing she did know was that the necklace held great power…she could feel it.

In this time when this woman had finished placing the necklace around Diana, Diana unconsciously began to float up into the air. She had in herself a huge power. but after experiencing the new sensation of flight, on the clearing before her arrived four Somewhat familiar Snow leopards and suddenly and without warning they began to attack Diana.

Diana immediately wanted to call out to the woman who had given her the necklace for help, but as soon as she turned around, the woman was now gone. She then turned back to face the leopards and tried to defended herself the best she could, but all too quickly the Leopards soon over powered and defeated her. As she began to pass out from the battle, she was slowly leaving the wondrous world of her dreams, and soon drifted back into reality.

* * *

**Coming back to reality:**

Diana very quickly sprang up from her bed and ran to the mirror. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief. It all was okay, her eyes were still light blue, and no longer glowed, her hands were normal, and most important of all she didn't have any necklace. She already had dreamed about these leopards before in the past, but in none of them did she ever have to fight them. She also wondered who was this woman that she saw? And was she just a mere figment of her imagination, or did she really exist? Did any of those people…really exist? She couldn't quite explain it…but they all just seemed so…familiar. Like she had seen them all somewhere before.

Around her bed she saw the traces of claws marks, "Apparently I had to throw myself about the bed a bit during my dream." she thought. At this time was five o clock AM. Diana wanted to go out in the street and watch the sunrise, but this time, she was shaking too much, and could barely now stand. She wanted to see the sun's warm golden embrace and experience the reason her village was named for the Golden sun, but today she decided, that this time she would forgive herself this view. Instead, she continued wondering about her recent dream and what could it possibly all mean.

A few kilometers from village of the Golden Sun is a forest, going down the path, one can easy find a wonderful clearing. The clearing is surrounded by many trees and in this place was a once favorite meeting place for one Southern Chinese Tigress and her White Tiger lover. Under a rock sitting beneath the Linden tree is a hidden beautiful necklace, which is extremely valuable, but also just as powerful. The Power within that necklace is both unimaginable and unlimited.

One day the necklace will be able to find it's rightful proprietor or proprietress. However, during the night, when Diana was having her nightmare, the necklace began to shine upon sensing her presence. But, at the same time, the necklace was also alerting it's location to a few individuals who wished to seek the necklace, as well as Diana so that they could steal the power that still slumbers within her. If these people do manage to locate Diana, not only can they steal the White Tigress's power, but by doing so, they will manage to bring down upon the entire universe, an unimaginable darkness.

* * *

**That's end chapter 1. So you'll tell me, what you think about this chapter. How do you like the new character? It's only beginning, so I must know, what you think. Thanks for reading and please about Review! Thanks in advance!**


End file.
